Valentine Disaster!
by MoonShine101
Summary: Its almost valentines day and the ham hams are scrableling trying to get dates to the vday dance!Who will get who?will not say couples! ha!it got messed up a little xD COMPLETE! coughfinallycough
1. Did ya hear?

The Valentine DISASTER

_Hi this is well my OFFICIAL first fanfict!i didnt kno that someone else was doing interviews --anyways please no flames not just yet...oh and this '...' is their thoughts this "..." is wat there saying, and this ... is what penelope says and a/n is authors note And i dont have any OC's i dont like them ok i do like them and the OC's are only going to be the teachers and other students but you know what i mean!...and there not hamhumans k?ok you'll find out the couples later!err i dont kno what the couples should be so tell me in the review!but i know some couples are sandy+maxwell,and hamtaro+bijou, oh and there might be some OOCnessout of character_

_Mariah_

chapter one:Did ya hear?

**It was two weeks till valentines day and all the ham-hams are wondering who their going to take except Panda,he didnt really care about valentines...he just like making the cards!Well it was 2:39 and the students at CreasentHill School were getting ready to take off and leave!**

**"Alright class remember do page 153 1-15 for math and-"but the teacher was cut off by the bell and the students were out befor you can say Schools out!"Err...nevermind..."then the teacher left and the ham-hams were going to the clubhouse...**

**"HEY HEY HEY!"**

**"Who's zat?"aked Bijouyes im trying to make her sound frenchlooking behind her..**

**to there suprise it was Cappy yelling and runny as fast as his paws can carry him..**

**"Wheres the fire cappy?"said Panda sarcastically.**

**"Well if you stayed and listend the teach said theres a valentines day dance!"**

**"OKWEE!"yelled penelopeWho should i take?**

**"Well we know who's going together already"exlamied Pashmina as she stared at sandy,maxwell,hamtaro,and bijou.**

**"WHAT?"**

**"oh nothing"pashmina sighed'should i ask him?'**

**"I know Panda's not going!"yelled Stan..**

**"Who said he wasn't?"said pashmina as she glared at stan.TT**

**"We all know that Panda never goes to the dances..."**

**"Well mybe i am.."**

**"Oh Panda where did you get here?"asked hamtaro as he turned around to where panda was.**

**"Oh just a little while ago."**

**'Oh heres my chance!'thats Pashmina**

**"So your going?"**

**"Errrrr...Dunno"**

**everyone sweatdroped**

**"Well whoever goze we should all have fun!"Yelled Bijou as she jumped up and down**

**"Ya!"That was everyone**

**Then they made it to the clubhouse and started to think about who they where going to take.**

**"Hey Penolope!"yelled cappy**

**"Okwou?"yes?**

**"Want to go to the V-dance with me?"**

**"OKWEE OKWEE!"yes i'd love to!**

**"GREAT!"**

**"Well i think zat they alwayz look good togetherz"wisperd bijou to pashmina**

**"Ya i think so to"Wisperd pashmina back **

**'Should i ask?'pashimna**

**please R&R!**


	2. NOTICE

notice!

hey there, im sorry for all the grammer and spelling mistakes im horrible at spelling and i forgot to spell check xD anyways this is my first one after all and thanks for the reviews! and it just got messed up cuz this is word pad so ya...anyways my computer was down for a while and im using my aunts computer so i wont update till the internet goes back up cuz i already wrote chapter two ...hehe..well anyways i'll update again as soon as i can!bye bye till the next chaptie!

mariah

ps:this thing doesnt have spell check so i'll proff read more often


	3. MatchMaker

Valentine Disaster!

A/N

_hey there!sorry that the first chapter was messed up well here is the thing again and hopefully it doesnt get messed up , and my internet is back up! YAY xD _

**Chapter 2:Now to get a Date**

**(countinuing from where we left off)**

**"Hey Bij, who should i ask?"**

**"I thinkz zat you zould azk anyone you want!"**

**"Not so loud..."**

**"Sorry"at that Bijou walked off leaving Pashmina to make her decision.**

**"HEY PASHMINA!"Yelled howdy and dexter oh so loudly.  
"Im not going with you and thats final!"Yelled Pashmina to leave howdy and dexter to sulk.**

**"Then who is she taking?"whisperd Dexter**

**"i dont know anyways we have to get the clubhouse ready for valentines day."And with that they went off to get the clubhouse ready.**

**Panda and Boss worked on the decorations with the girls, hamtaro,oxnard,howdy,and stan worked on the food, and maxwell,jingle,and somehow snoozer worked on the music.They were all busy getting ready untill...BOOOOOOM!"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!"yelled hamtaro as he dusted off the dirt."errr...it was the fireworks from the Fourth of July..."said panda as he coughed"I acidentally lit them up."As he did the anime rubbing back."Well at least it didnt break anything."said Pashmina as she picked up a paper heart with a hole in it."well i guess whoever gets this one will be heartbroken.."she continued as she sweatdroped and everyone laughed."Why do the laugh at people when they dont make jokes but the dont laugh at me when i make jokes?"asked howdy while rubbing his chin."Thats because your jokes are PATHETIC!"exclamied dexter."Well SORRY!"at that everybody went back to work while Panda went to wash his smoke covered body.**

**"Hey Pashy heres your chance."Whispered sandy.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"C'mon all the girls know you like him"**

**"No i dont.."**

**"Whatever you say.."whispered sandy as she hung up a paper chain.**

**"Okwee Okwee!"said penelope as she held a bundle of sunflower seeds.(Pashy here!)**

**"Uh penelope what are these for?"**

**"Okwee Okwee, Okwee!"(for your and panda's date!)**

**"I am not going on a date with Panda!"**

**"Okwee?"(you shure?)  
"Yes im shure!)**

**"Okwee okwee okweeeeee!"(I WONT STOP BUGGING YOU TILL YOU TELL MEEEEEEEEE!)**

**"Fine i do like him k?"**

**"Oo la la"Said bijou.**

**"Did you guys hear that?"said pashmina as she turned around.**

**"Yes we did!"**

**"Now we have proof!"**

**"Fine ok ok i'll ask as long as you dont tell anyone!"**

**"Our lipz are zealed"said Bijou as she pretended to zip her lips.**

**"Ok.."with that she left to where Panda was.**

**"You think he'll zay yes?"**

**"He has to."**

**"lets just keep our fingerz crozzed"**

**"Hey panda!"**

**"Ya pashy?"**

**"uh uh do you.."**

**"do i what?"**

**"Do you-**

**"Heke?"**

**oh cliffy! ha! you'll just have to R&R and wait till i put the next chaptie up!**

**err and sorry that is so short xD i dont have any ideas at the moment xD please give me some!**

**MARIAH OUT!**


	4. YOU WHAT?

Valentine Disaster!

_hey guys this is something that i keep on forgeting to do _

_disclamer:I DONT OWN HAMTARO!_

_ha ok and heres to the reivews err well the two reviews that i got so far.._

_**cappyandpash4ever:thats a good idea i shall use it!**_

_**sparkleshine:i'll remember to capletilize their names.**_

**Chapter three:**

**"Heke?"**

**"Do you know where Peneolope is?"**

**"Uh yeah,outside collecting sunflower seeds."**

**"Kay! Thanks!"at just a split second she was out of sight.**

**"I wonder what that was all about..."**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Hey Pashy! Did you tell him?"ask Sandy unpatiently.**

**"Errrr...yes.."**

**"Errrr no you didn't!"Yelled Sandy oh so loudly.**

**"Well im going to check on Penelope now..BYE!"said Pashmina as she quickly made her way to the door.**

**"Well I think itz time to play matchmaker!"**

**"Like totally!"said Sandy as she waved her ribbon in the air.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"What do you think the girls are doing back there?"asked Howdy**

**"How am i suposed to know?"said Dexter while hanging some string.**

**"Well your the brainiac."**

**"Why don't you ask Maxwell? Sandy is his girlfriend."(girlfriend hamfriend what ever your want to call it)**

**"Not a bad idea."**

**"I didnt mean that you kn-"but Dexter was rudely interupted by Howdy,"HEY MAXWELL!YO PARTNER!"yelled Howder louder than and intercom."What? You dont have to yell so loud! I mean I'm right next to you!"said Maxwell as he still covered his ears."Anyways, do you know what the girls are talking bout over there?"ask Howdy nudging Maxwell in the arm."How am i suposed to know?"said Maxwell while closeing his book."Aww man, oh well lets just get back to decorating."Said Howdy while hanging up another heart.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"HEY PANDA!"Yelled Sandy trying to get Panda's attention.**

**"What?"**

**"Do you want to take a dare?"**

**"Errrr, random, but ok..."(btw he wears googles, i drew him w/googles and he looks cute )**

**"I dare you to ask Pash on a date!"**

**"Wha?"**

**"If you dont take the dare then you cant build anything for the whole month!"**

**"Again WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"**

**"Zo will you?"**

**"Fine..."**

**"EEEEEEEP!"yelled the two girls so loud it made Panda hide under the table.**

**"Oh zory!"**

**"Hehe its ok."**

**Then Panda left to the 'front yard' and right when he walked out the door Bijou screamed in delight."I think itz going to work!"**

**"Lets just still keep our fingers crossed!"said Sandy as she crossed her fingers.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Hey Pash."**

**"Oh h-h-hey Panda."**

**'Whats with the stuttering?'thought Panda,"Well do you want to go to the park?"**

**"REALLY!I I I'd love to!"**

**"Cool, lets go."**

**"EEP!"**

**'whats with girls and screaming?'Thought Panda agian.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**at the park Panda and Pashmina had a great time to Panda's suprise.Then they got back to the club house all the decorations where up and they were just choosing the food.**

**"So were have you two been?"Ask Dexter raising an eyebrow.**

**"At the park getting acorns."Said Panda as he showed the acorns he secretly got.**

**"Where'd you get those?"whispered Pashmina to Panda.**

**"While you where chasing your scarf wich was really funny."said Panda back as he was secretly blushing.**

**'am i falling for Pashy?i i i think so...'**

**"Hey thanks Panda!"said Hamtaro**

**"Thanks!"**

**"Hey Panda."**

**"Ya Pashy?"**

**"Do you like me?"**

**"Ya kinda.."**

**"So is that why you asked me to go to the park?"**

**"I would've even if the girls didntdare me to-oops"Said Panda as he covered his mouth.**

**"YOU WHAT?THEY WHAT?BIJOU!SANDY!"**

**"Yes?"said Sandy**

**"Yez?"said Bijou**

**"Did you dare Panda to ask me out?"Said Pashmina giving them a death glare.**

**"eeep yes.."said Sandy and Bijou very very scared.**

**"Well blame Panda for taking out dare!"Said Sandy trying to defend herself.**

**"Yeah, PANDA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"**

**"I I I gatta go!"**

**"PANDA YOU GET BACK HERE!"**

**Pashmina chased Panda out the door.**

**"I guess that was a bad idea."Said Sandy sweatdropping.**

**"We should fix this.."Said Bijou sweatdropping to.**

**hehe thanks cappyandpashy4ever for giving me the idea!**

**please R&R**

**i never knew this could be so fun XD**

**BYE!**


	5. I gotta plan

Valentine Disaster!

_hey guys!i just love typing the chapters!lol anyways for the disclamer_

_Disclamer:Bijou's ribons are blue boss' face is red i dont own hamtaro go on ahead!_

**Chapter Four**

**"We should really fix this..."sighed Sandy.**

**"Yeah befor Panda getz killed.."said Bijou.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( (my catapillar seperater)**

**outside...**

**"PANDA YOU GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"yelled Pashmina.**

**"Just make shure you dont kill me!"yelled Panda as he came to a stop.**

**"Ok now explain yourself mister!"**

**"Well it all started..."Panda started as she told Pashmina everything that Sandy and Bijou did.**

**"Oh well..."**

**"Well what?"**

**"Well theres nothing to be mad about!"**

**"Ya but Bijou and Sandy should apoligize"(sp?)**

**"I have and idea.."**

**"Oh really, tell me more!"**

**Pashmina told Panda what they are going to do to get Bijou and Sandy to apoligize.**

* * *

_sorry im brain dead i dont have any ideas...sighplease give me some ideas im usually packed full of ideas sigh me and my friends are making an anime show and i have to draw...uhg..._


	6. What are they up to?

Valentine Disaster!

_hey guys i finnally got hit with an idea! and i cant download spell check cuz my mom said not to... oh well i shall put my idea into words!PS:im probroly not going to get this done right on v-day so be paintient!_

**Chapter Five:**

**What are they up to?**

_**"I got a plan"said Pashmina.**_

_**"Oh tell me more"said Panda.**_

__

**After Pashmina told Panda the plan Bijou and Sandy had something else up their sleves.**

**"Ok heres what where going to do, Where going to get Panda into apologizing (sp?) by hypnotizing him (sp?)."said Sandy.**

**"Haha Thatz a bad idea."replied Bijou.**

**"Why?"**

**"Cuz they already made up."**

**"oh..."**

**"But what im wondering iz what they are up to."said Bijou.**

**While all that was happening the boys,Hamtaro,Maxwell,Dexter,Howdy,Boss,Oxnard,and somewhat snoozer, where all wondering what was going on.**

**"Ya know what i'm wondering?"Asked Howdy while he crossed his arms.**

**"What they are up to?"said Hamtaro.**

**"No what they, oh ya."**

**"Well we should go ask them!"Yelled Boss.**

**"Not a good idea."said Dexter.**

**"Why not?"replied Boss.**

**"Because its invation of privacy!"**

**"Well where done with everything so lets go ask them anyways."Said Maxwell.**

**"Ok..."**

**"You know what Pash?"said Panda**

**"What?"**

**"We should be worring about Valentines day wich is tomarrow."(haha it is tomarrow when im typing this)**

**"Ya who cares if they dont apologize."Said Pashmina while tapping her foot.**

**"PASHMINA!"yelled one of the boys.**

**"PANDA"yelled another one.**

**"What?"yelled Panda and Pashmina.**

**"What ya guys up to?"asked Hamtaro while being his courious self.(i am sooooooooo like that)**

**"Uh well..."started Panda.**

**"Well Panda was dared to ask me out by Sandy and Bijou and then when i found out i got really really really really mad and i started to chase him when Panda explained everything and now where just waiting for Sandy and Bijou to apologize to us thats all."**

**"So thats where you got the acorns."Said Oxnard while he was eating and extra one.(i like acorns! im so imature xD)**

**"And thats what you've been doing..."Said Howdy.**

**"Ya well here comes Bijou and Sandy."said Boss.**

**A few seconds later Sandy and Bijou came up.**

**"Um zorry for what we did earlier."said Bijou as she looked down.**

**"Ya we just wanted things to be perfect for Valentines day."Said Sandy.**

**"You guys theres no such thing as perfect,"said Panda.**

**"Just let them be as they are."Said Pashmina.**

**"Ha, zo doz this mean you forgive us?"asked Bijou with a puzzled look.**

**"Yes we forgive you"Said Panda and Pashmina in usion.**

**"Haha, thanks guys,"Said Sandy.**

_if you think that is is the last chaptie think again! i shall do another and another till its done!_

_MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!cough stupid evil laugh, hahaha!_


	7. Disaster after Disaster uhg

Valentine Disaster!

_hey guys im trying to finish this befor v-day so ya haha well go on!_

_oh and ya this anoying little devil_

_Disclamer:NO I DONT OWN HAMTARO!if i did i wouldnt be wrighting fanficts now would i?_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Disaster after Disaster...uhg**_

**The day after the whole apologizing thing everything was normal until.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled one of the hamhams.**

**The hamhams ran in to see Panda sobbing at a broken table that was in shaped in a heart.(well duh for v-day!)**

**"What happend in here?"yelled Hamtaro.**

**"Whats wrong Panda?"asked Dexter.**

**"Some one broke the table i made for Valentines day!"yelled Panda while sobbing.**

**"I think i know who that someone is..."said Boss while starring at Oxnard.**

**"What what? I didnt do anything! i swear! honestly!"Said Oxnard as he was yelling out stuff frantically.**

**"WHAT DID YOU DO!"Burst out Panda while lifting Oxnard off the ground.**

**"Im sorry I I I I FELL!"Blurted out Oxnard while Panda set him down.**

**"Wow i never knew Panda was so strong."Said Howdy.**

**"Remind me not to get him mad."said Dexter.**

**"Same."said Stan.(srry all you stan lovers, i forgot bout him.)**

**"Well heres another disaster!"Yelled Sandy.**

**"Oh man, what is it?"said Maxwell.**

**"Someone or something spilled carrot juice all over my Valentine day cards!"**

**"Is this like a curse or something?"**

**"No its karma."said a white hamter with a black strip down her face.**

**"Karma whats karma?"asked Hamtaro.**

**"My name is Karma, and heres something if you do something bad then something bad will happen to you if you do something good then good things will happen to you." said Karma.**

**"Oh hey Karma."said Panda as he sighed.**

**"Do you know her?"asked Stan.**

**"Ya, she's my sister."replyed Panda.**

**"Well can you give me permission to flirt with her?"asked Stan.(i know stupid)**

**"Oh corse...NOT!"**

**"Oh come on!"**

**"Well any ways if you want good things to happen then you must do good things."Said Karma.**

**"LOOK I FOUND PIE!"yelled Oxnard.**

**"Oh no."Said Karma with a the look like this OO.(ha ya i know i didnt know how to explain it xD)**

**Then Oxnard tripped then the pie flew out of his hands and right on to ...**

_one of my shortest chapters well to find out who it landed on find out in the next chaptie!_


	8. Alls well that ends well right?

Valentine Disaster!

hey guys! i was at a slumber party yes a slumber party ... at embassy suites in CA.Dont sue im 11 xD TURNING 12!ps the hamster karma is spelled with an upercase K, pss i dont have spell check and i cant down load it so DEAL WITH IT! now to the diclamer:)

Diclamer: I dont own Hamtaro and neither do the other ppl that do hamtaro fanficts.

_**Chapter 7:Alls well that ends well...right?**_

_**Then Oxnard tripped then the pie flew out of his hands and right on to ...**_

_-------------------------------_

**Bijou's Face! Then the hamhams including Hamtaro and excluding Karma where laughing.(that happend to me once...i ended up laughing xD)**

**"What iz zo funny?"sobbed Bijou.**

**"Thelaughpielaugh HAHAHa!"said Cappy between laughs.**

**"WELL ITS NOT FUNNY!WHAAAA!"said Bijou as she ran out of the room and out of the tunnle from the clubhouse and ran up the tree to a branch, then cryed.(a river xD)**

**In the clubhouse.**

**"Thats karma for ya."said Karma while crossing he arms.**

**"We should go apologize."said Hamtaro.**

**"Ya..."agreed the others.**

**In the branch where Bijou is.**

**"I-can't-belive-zey-laughed-at-me."said Bijou between sobs,"expecially-Hamtaro."**

**"biiiiiiiiiijoouuuu"**

**"Who iz zat?"said Bijou while looking down.**

**"Hey Bij!"yelled Hamtaro.**

**"It'z Hamtaro and the hamhamz!"**

**Then Bijou ran down to where the Hamhams where.**

**"Hey, where sorry Bijou."started Hamtaro.**

**"Ya where really sorry, right Oxy?"said Panda while starring at Oxnard.**

**"Ya I'm sorry for tripping and letting go of the pie that landed on you face and by the way you have some pie on you head."said Oxnard.**

**"Ya i know..."Said Bijou.**

**"We're really sorry its just so funny, but where sorry for laughing."Said Cappy.**

**"Ya it was like a total actident."said Sandy.**

**"So do you forgive us?"asked Hamtaro.**

**"Yez i forgive you."Said Bijou while giving them a warm smile.(aww i feel like giving you guys one to:-) )**

**"Thanks."Said Pashmina.**

**"Lets do a group hug!"said(uhhhhh)Sandy.**

**Then the group did a group hug.(obviously)**

**"Looks like my work here is done."Said Karma.**

**Then she dissapered into a beam of light.**

**"Hey do you know where Karma is?"asked Panda.**

**"Uh no."replyed Boss.**

**"She's always disapering at the weirdest times.."sighed Panda.**

**"Well the Valentines Day dance is in a week."**

**"Yeah...well im going to search for Karma."said Panda as he walked away.**

**"Yeah well goodluck!"said Boss while giving him a thumbs up.**

**'_where is she this time?'_thought Panda.**

**101010101012145165161651651516156(just pressed random numbers xD)**

_hey guys hoped you liked it!now on to chaptie uhhh eight!i think...while i'm typing this im eating a blueberry muffin!xD_


	9. Where art thou Karma?

**Valentine disaster**

**hey guys im workning on this fanfict as fast as i can i think i can type up to 98 words per minute i dont know well enjoy!**

**chapter eight:Where art thou Karma?**

**The Valentines Day dance was comming in 5 days and Panda still hasn't found Karma.Until...**

**"GUYS GUYS GET IN HERE!"yelled Panda while waving a piece of paper like a flag.**

**"What is it Panda?asked Hamtaro.**

**"I found a note from Karma."**

**"Really? What doze it zay?"aksed Bijou.**

**"It says:**_Dear Panda and the hamhams i went off to find more hams and people who need good karma.Hope your valentines day is fun._

_Love your sister and friend, Karma._**"read Panda.**

**"So should we go look for her?"asked Hamtaro.**

**"Now thats how she is she goes off helping people in need."replyed Panda.**

**"Oh where art thou Karma?"said Stan.**

**"You can't flirt with my little sister."**

**"Hey I can try cant I?"**

**"Whatever."**

**After that Panda put the note on the table and everybody went to what they where doing. Then Bijou walked up to Hamtaro.**

**"Hey Bij."said Hamtaro.**

**"Hey Hamtaro."replyed Bijou.**

**"Um, Bijou I was wondering.."**

**"Yez Hamtaro."said Bijou,_"i hope he iz going to azk me"_**

**"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"**

**"Oh I would love to!"said Bijou as she hugged him.**

**"Thought so."said Hamtaro as he hugged her back.**

**But what the two didn't know that Boss wass watching them.**

**_"Man now i'll never have a date for the dance."_he thought.**

**But what he doesn't know is going to suprise him.**

**"HEY BOSS MAN!"yelled Stan.**

**"Yeah Stan what is it? Ya don't have to yell!"replyed boss.**

**"I found you and all the other dateless or soon to be dateless people dates!"said stan as he waved some pictures.**

**"Really?"asked Howdy.**

**"Ya."replyed Stan.**

**And while all of this was going on Panda asked Pashmina to the dance.(so saw that coming)**

**"Aww their like so PERFECT for each other don't you think Maxwell?"**

**"Yeah, so Sandy we are going to the dance together right?"asked Maxwell with a worried look on his face.**

**"Of course silly!"said Sandy as she hugged him then Maxwell hugged her back.**

**"Good."**

**Then while that was happening Stan and the other dateless hamhams where meeting the people who they where going to date becuase Stan had some old "girl friends" that he wanted the others to meet.**

**"Hey Howdy this is Milly, Milly this is Howdy."Said Stan as he introduced Howdy to Milly a brown and gold hamster with a cowboy/girl hat on.**

**"Howdy, Milly, my name is-"But he was cut off by Milly,"Let me guess Howdy?"said Milly sarcastically,"Haha very funny, as funny as a cocacola crazy polar ham."then all of the sudden Milly started laughing at Howdy's joke."Wow someone acually like my jokes!YEEHAW!"**

**12345678910**

_im stopping right here i think this was one of my longest chapties i'll introduce the rest of the hamhams in the next chaptie ps:oxnard is going w/pepper._


	10. Let me introduce myself

**Valentine disaster**

_hey guys srry i havent updated in a while i'm busy with home work and stuff and ps i wont be here next week were going on the 6th grade camping trip to point reyes in CA. its going to be so much fun! oh i think in a new story i'd have the hamhams play some of the kids in my class then it will be based on the camp trip! good idea! well enjoy and heres the horrid disclamer DISCLAMER:i dont own hamtaro or my friend andrea sad i know. oh and i'll be drawing some of the characters that i make i'll put up the link once i figure out how to put them up xD_

**Chapter eight:**

**Let me introduce myself**

**"Ok now that Milly and Howdy met each other now to introduce the others!"Yelled Stan as he motioned the other girls to come meet the 'dateless' bunch of the hams.**

**"Ok Dexter this is Chip, she loves computers(obviously)And Chip this is Dexter, he's the brainac of the group, well second brainiac."said Stan as he introduced Dexter to Chip, a gray and white hamster holding a computer chip.**

**"Hello Chip, nice to meet you."said Dexter while he shoke his 'dates' hand.**

**"Same, hey do you like computers?"asked Chip.**

**"Yes i love them!"replyed Dexter(i just made that up xD)**

**"Cool."**

**Then Chip and Dexter when to the table to chat.**

**"Ok next up is Missy, Boss, Missy is your date."Said stan as he introduced Boss to Missy, a gold and brownish hamster with a digging helmet with flower designs.**

**"Hi Missy nice to meet you,hey do you like to dig?"asked Boss.**

**"Yes i love to dig, even though i'm a pet hamster , i love to dig, so i'm guessing that you love to dig to?"replyed and asked Missy.**

**"Yeah i love to dig, hey where working on a new tunnle for the clubhouse so do you want to help me dig it?"asked Boss.(dig it? xD)**

**"Shure i'd love to help you dig the tunnle!"replyed Missy as they grab some shovles.(sp?)**

**"Now all i need is a date..."said Stan as he sighed.**

**"Hey Stan, do you need a date, cuz i have a cousin thats coming over and she's going to the dance but she doesnt have a date yet."said Panda.**

**"Really whats her name?"asked Stan axciously.(i tried to spell it the best i could xD)**

**"Her name is Mie."replyed Panda.**

**"Cool so when is she comming?"**

**"Tomarrow."**

**"Cool!Wait is she cute?"asked Stan.**

**"Well is Karma cute?"asked Panda.**

**"Yessss."**

**"Well they look alike except well let me show you a picture."said Panda as he handed stan a picture of him, Karma, and another hamster.**

**The other hamster had a strip of black down her face like Karma and had Black ears, and had a flower on her head(hamster size), and she a spot on her head. that looked like a dimond that was in the middle of ther strip on her head.**

**"DANG! YOU CUZ IS C-U-T-E CUUUUUUTEEE!"yelled stan.**

**"Uh thanks."said Panda as he quickly took back the picture.  
"I can't wait till she comes over!"**

**"He can't wait either."said Panda as he gave him a look like this -.-**

**"Oh did i metion that she's a singer?"asked Panda.**

**"REALLY!"**

**"Yeah, we started a band when me, Karma, and Mie, where back in China."**

**"Wow, where you bigger than sparkle?"**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY bigger than Sparkle(haha),she only became big when Me and Karma moved to Japan."**

**"Wow, more resons to date her."**

**"Yeah i sent her a pictuer of the whole group,remember when we took that group photo?Well I sent it to her and she made a copy and circled the people that she thought where cute and she circled you alot."**

**"Then she is going to LOVE me in person!"**

**"Riggggghttt."replyed Panda.**

**"WHOO HOO IM GOING TO DATE NOT ONLY A SINGER BUT A PERSON WHO LOVESSSSSSSSS ME!"yelled Stan.**

**"Ok ok clam down."**

**"Ok."Replyed Stan as he stoped yelling.**

**"This will be interesting."said Panda.**

_ok guys hoped you liked it.I'm trying to finish it befor the trip so yeah im going to be gone a week._

_Mariah_


	11. Mie and the start of the dance

**Valentine disaster**

**OK guys as im writing or typing in a matter of fact im going to be gone for the in 3 DAYS! so im going to work on it as fast as i can and i warn you theres going to be alot of chapters for this little story.**

**disclamer:i dont own hamtaro, simple yet effective, now on with the story.**

**Chapter 9:Mie and the Start of the Dance.**

**Its the Dance tomarrow and Mie,Panda's cousin, is coming today, and to the hamhams suprise Karma returns yet again!**

**"Hey Panda!"yelled Karma as she waved to her brother.**

**"Hey Kar(panda's nickname for her.)"replyed Panda."Hey Karma, Mie is coming over so don't do what you did last time remember?"said Panda.**

**"Oh i'll remember."said Karma.**

_**flashback**_

_"Hey Karmy!"yelled Mie as she ran to give her little cousin a hug._

_"Hi Mie, long time no see! hey i baked you a cake want some now?"asked karma giving her cousin a queastioning look._

_"Shure."_

_"Ok, I'll go run in and get it!"yelled Karma as she ran inside to get the carrot cake that she made for Mie.Then once she got it she ran back out side to give her cousin the cake._

_"Here you go-"but befor she can finish she tripped and the cake flew right into Mies face._

_"KARMA!"yelled Mie._

_"Sorry Mie, you must have bad karma."said Karma as she sweatdropped._

_"im just going to go back inside now befor you kill me...BYE!"After Karma said that she ran back into her tree house and left Panda to deal with Mie._

_"Oh hey Mie, uh you have some cake on you face."said Panda._

_"IM GOING TO GET YOU KARMA!"yelled Mie._

_"karma what did you do now?"yelled Panda._

_"if i said nothing would you belive me?"asked Karma._

_"No"_

_"Ok, NOTHING!'_

_**end flashback**_

**Then there was a knock at the door.**

**"Oh thats probroly Mie."said Panda as he went to get the door.**

**"And here comes my date!"yelled Stan.**

**"Hey Mie!"said Panda as he hugged his cousin.Then a the hamster in the photo with a backpack entered.**

**"Hey Padda!"said Mie.**

**"Mie,stop calling me Padda..."said Panda**

**"But thats what I've been calling you for the past two years!"**

**"Yeah, but i'd like to be called Panda for once..."**

**"Ok what every you say...(cough)padda...(cough)"**

**"I heard that, oh and let me introduce you to the other hamhams."said Panda as he introduced Mie to,Bijou,Sandy,Pashmina,Penelope,Snoozer,Oxnard,Pepper(yes she's there),Howdy,Maxwell,Hamtaro,Boss,Dexter,Cappy,and was greeted by Karma.**

**"Oh Karmy, i brought you a strawberry!"said Mie as she pulled out a strawberry from her backpack.**

**"YAY A STRAWBERRY!"yelled Karma.**

**"Oh and i forgot, let me introduce you to your date to the dance."said Panda as he lead Mie away from the overly happy Karma to Stan.**

**"Hey beautiful,my name is Stan."said well Stan.**

**"Hey handsom, I'm Mie."said Mie as she winked at him.**

**Then Stan fainted, and all the hamhams where amazed.**

**"Wow, finally someone that likes my brother, and and, even like flirted with him."said Sandy in awe.**

**"Wow, wee gotz zo take a picture of thiz."said Bijou as she grabbed her camera and took a picture of Stan on the floor, still blushing, and Mie laughing with Panda staring in amazment, and in the backround you can see Karma putting the strawberry in her backpack.**

**"What a great photo."said Hamtaro.**

**"I'm guessing this is a first?"said Pepper.**

**"Yep a first."said Oxnard.**

**"Oh can i pore water on him?"asked Cappy.**

**"Be my guest."Said Boss.(im trying to get all of them in there)**

**Then Cappy happily got a glass of water and poured it all over Stan.**

**"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"yelled Stan madly.**

**"For fainting."said Cappy.**

**"oh..."**

**Then Mie gave him a kiss on the cheek and he fainted yet again.**

**"Okwee okwee okyou okwee okyou okwee okwee!"yelled Penelope(translation Now i shall pore melted sunflower icecream on him!)**

**Then Penelope ran to the kitchen and pored the icecream all over stan.**

**"HEY!THATS COLD!"yelled Stan.**

**"Then stop fainting."said Panda.**

**"Yeah stop fainting."said Karma when she finish putting the strawberry into her backpack.**

**"Ok ok i'll stop fainting."**

**"I think im going to like it here."said Mie.**

**Then all of the hamhams laughed.**

**Three days later they where in class getting to leave and go home get ready then leave for the dance.**

**"Ok and do page 303 for Social Studies and Review 1-4, now you can leave."said the teacher.**

**"WHOOO HOOOO!"yelled the class.**

**Then out the door they went.**

**"So like when does the dance start?"asked Sandy.**

**"In,one,two, about 40 minutes."said Dexter looking at his watch Panda made for him.**

**"Cool so it starts at 3?"asked Cappy.**

**"Or you can say that."said Dexter.**

**"Well we'd better get back to the clubhouse fast, the other girls are there getting ready.(in case you were wondering, Mie,Chip,Missy,and Milly.btw Missy and Milly are sisters.)**

**Then they arrived at the dance 45 minutes later to find that...**


	12. Disaster Dance

**Valentine disaster**

**uhhh enjoy?**

**disclamer:i dont own hamtaro,so leave me alone...and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:Disaster Dance**

**_They arrived 45 minutes later to find..._**

**7894561230321654987**

**They were 45 minutes late!**

**"Is that watch of yours working?"asked Cappy.**

**"Uh..."said Dexter.**

**"Uh... what?"**

**"I'ts broken."said Dexter as everybody else fainted.**

**"Nice..."said Pashmina.**

**"Well were here aren't we?"said Hamtaro.**

**"Yez, we should all dance."said Bijou.**

**But then as they gang went to the dancefloor the school pranksters were seetting a trap on the dancers.**

**"They'll never suspect it."said one of the hams.**

**"Yeah,they'll never know."said the other.**

**Then the two hamhams pressed a big read button that realesed a net on the ceiling that realesed10 pounds of pumpkin pie.**

**"WATCH OUT!"yelled one of the dancers.**

**But befor everyone could move the pumpink pie splatered all over the place then the two pranksters jumped out of a window to never be found.**

**"What kind of dance is this?"yelled Pashmina.**

**"This dance shouldn't be called the Valentines Dance it should be called the Disaster Dance."Yelled Milly.**

**"You guys..."said Oxnard.**

**"What?"yelled the girls.**

**"You should try some of this pumpkin pie, its really good."said oxnard as he licked his fingers.**

**"Shut up Oxnard."said one of the students.**

**"Thats it i'm leaving!"yelled Mie.**

**"But Mie, babe, we just started dancing!"said Stan.**

**"Sorry Stan.."said Mie in a soft voice,"but this is the worst dance EVER!"yelled Mie.**

**Then Mie along with some of the other people including Pashmina,Penelope,Cappy,Sandy,Maxwell,Stan,Bijou,Milly,Missy,Boss,Dexter,and Hamtaro left.Then one by one they all left.**

**At the clubhouse...**

**"That was the worst Dance in the worst dances of all!"yelled Milly.**

**"Yeah,If it wasn't for my so called 'date' we would've had 45 minutes of dancing at that so called dance."said Chip.**

**"Hey why don't we have a dance here?"said Panda.**

**"That's a ..."**

* * *

**hoped you enjoyed it!**


	13. NOTICE 2

**HELP ME!**

**i dont know what to do for the next chapter...sobs**

**if you have any ideas please let me know! **

**thank you for your time...**

**and i'll update as soon as i can but i need ideas!**

**oh and it has to be about the hamhams party**

**ok bye bye!**

**Mariah**


	14. Clubhouse Dance

**Valentine Disaster**

**hey guys i would like to thank Mel-Girl, cappyandpashy4ever, and angel73 for giving me ideas for the chapter and dont worry im using all of yours! so thank you when i had writers block (kills writers block) and now fo that anoying discalmer:**

**Disclamer:i dont own hamtaro what so ever in any ways possible.**

**now on to the story...**

**Oh and one more thing some stuff might not make sence so just to tell you there will me things that were cut out and you can see it if i get about...75+ reviews! so review ppl if you want to see the BONUS FOTAGE **

**Chapter 11: The Party!**

**Recap:**

_**"That was the worst Dance in the worst dances of all!"yelled Milly.**_

_**"Yeah,If it wasn't for my so called 'date' we would've had 45 minutes of dancing at that so called dance."said Chip.**_

_**"Hey why don't we have a dance here?"said Panda.**_

_**"That's a ..."**_

**End Recap.**

**"great Idea." finsihed Chip.(i forgot to finish what she said)**

**"I know isn't it?"bosted Panda.**

**"Yeah yeah what ever now lets start decorating!"yelled Hamtaro.**

**"But 'Amtaro, the club houze iz already decorated."said Bijou.**

**"Really?"said Hamtaro as he looked around,"oh well i guess it is now lets decide on the music!"( i dont know any aritst to put down so...)**

**"I vote on (INSERT ARTIST NAME)!"yelled Pashmina.**

**"Well I for one love (INSERT ARTIST NAME)."said Sandy.**

**"OKWEE OKWEE OWKEE (OKWEE OKWEE OKYOU)."said Penelope.**

**"Well lets decide this withe the ultamite deicision...ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"yelled Cappy. (evil music can be heard in the backround.DUN DUN DUN!)**

**"NO NOT ROCK PACER SCISSORS! THAT GAME MAKES ME SO NERVOUS!"yelled Hamtaro as he starts bitting someones nails.**

**"Hey stop biting my nails Hamtaro!"yelled Boss very annoyed.**

**"Oh sorry Bossman."apoligized Hamtaro as he started biting HIS nails.**

**"Yeah, Hamtaro's right you guys! The 'ultimate decision' makes me so nervous! OH MY GOD! I GOT SCARED BY THE THOUGHT OF IT AND NOW I HAVE TO GO PEEE!"yelled Oxnard as he rand to the bathroom but fell on the way.**

**Hamtaro runs over and helps Oxnard up and says"Ok Oxy, now make it to the toelet.**

**"Nah, I'm good!"said Oxnard with a sigh of relief.**

**All of the hamhams minus Oxnard backs away ten feet.**

**"What? All it was is that it turened ou that I didn't have to go! That's why I'm relieved!" explained Oxnard.**

**All the hamhams sigh in relief.**

**"Uh.. what did you guys think i was relieved for?"asked Oxnard with a puzzled look on his face.**

**"Oh, you dont wanna know my puzzled friend."said Boss.**

**"COME ON! TELL ME!"whined Oxnard.**

**"Nope, never in a million years."**

**Oxnard hands Boss twenty dollars.**

**"On the other hand we all thought you had an 'accident'."said Boss while putting the money in his wallet.**

**"WHAT! You guys thought that I did that the same way I did this morning after i drank to much orange juice?"**

**"Yes we-WAIT! You had an accident this morning?"asked Boss as the others stare at Oxnard, then Oxnard replys,"Um...no?"**

**"So thats what that wet spot was on the kitchen floor!"yelled Stan.**

**"Uh.. well anyways, Me, Bijou,Pashmina, and, uhh...Penelope, will do rock paper scissors."Said Sandy.**

**After a few games of Rock, paper , Scissors, and alot of nail bitting, thanks to Hamtaro, it ended up being Bijou's choice, INSERT ARTIST HERE.**

**"Aww man, I dont like him/her!"whined Pashmina.**

**"At least the music was better than the dance music."said Sandy.**

**"Okwee.."sighed Penelope.(yeah...)**

**After they got the music,and the food, they were ready to have the party, well except for Stan.**

**Stan was on the street asking some random girl hams to go the dance, but as you know, they all said no, and he got a few good slaps from some of the girls, that apperently , had boyhams(boyfriends whatever). Then he thought of a 3 point skeme.**

**"But please, I'm terribly ill, and i only have one week left to live and in those last few days i would like to have a great dance, so please, will you do that for a dying ham?"pleaded Stan.**

**"Oh, how sad, what do you say Marreh?"asked one of the girls.**

**"Yes, we would love to go to the dance with you, right Karreh?"replyed Mareeh.(they're twins and srry if i forget something in your ideas)**

**"Yes,we would love to go."said Karreh.**

**"Thank you, your oh so kind."said Stan putting on his most humble fast he could think of.**

**"Well were is this dance?"asked Marreh.**

**"I'll show you."said Stan escorting the twins to the clubhouse.**

**When they arrive at the clubhouse Stan forgot something in his 3point skeme...Mie.**

**"Um.. Stan, who is this i might ask."said Mie pointing to Marreh and Karreh.**

**"Oh um,well uh..."stuttered Stan as he tried to look for words.**

**"Well, do i get an answer or not?"**

**"Well uh..."**

**"Why don't you show him some more sympothy."said Marreh.**

**"Yeah he only has one week left!"said Karreh.**

**"One week left? For what, he's not sick or anything, he's never even been in a near death experience, unlike some of us."replyed Mie.**

**"Is that true?"asked Marreh and Karreh in unision.(spelling?)(you-ni-son)**

**"Well uh..mybe?"said Stan.**

**"What a unsensitive idiot..."said Marreh as she and Karreh left.**

**"Thought that I wouldn't find out right?"asked Mie while staring him face to face.**

**"Um.."said Stan as he gulped, "mybe.."**

**"Well that it, were through!"yelled Mie as she slapped him sillly across the face, then stormed off out of the clubhouse.**

**"Wow Stan, you got rid of the only girl in the world that acually had a crush on you and agreed to be your girlfriend."said Panda, "how sad."**

**"Shut up Panda."said Stan as he went off to sulk.**

**"Well lets get on with the dance!"said Hamtaro.**

**Then the boys went up to the girls to ask them to dance it went like this:**

**Hamtaro walked up to Bijou to ask him to dance and she said yes! Then Panda walked up to Pashmina to ask her to dance, and maxwell and sandy, ext you know who they are.**

**Then just as they were in the middle of the dance.._RIIIIP_.**

**"HOW COULDZ YOU 'AMTARO!"yelled Bijou as she ran to her room with riped ribbons in hand.**

**"Sorry Bijou I didn't mean it!"yelled Hamtaro as he ran after her.**

**Then While Panda was getting Pashmina some carrot juice he tripped and _SPLASH_ the carrot juice spilled all over Pashmina's favorite scarf.**

**"PANDA HOW COULD YOU BE SO CLUMSY!"yelled Pashmina as she ran to the bathroom.**

**"Sorry Pashy! I tripped blame the rock!"yelled Panda as he pointed to the rock he triped over.**

**Then Maxwell...**

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD (and no thats not DVD its VD for Valentine Disaster)**

Haha cliffy! if you want bonus footage like how hamtaro ripped bijou's ribon then REVIEW!


	15. MAJOR NOTICE

**Hello! I'm going to put this off for a while I'll start it again in like through the end of april till may. I have major writers block on this and i'm workin on some new storys so i'll put this off im not going to stop doing it im just puttin it off for a while well just wait till i start it again and please read my other two story's!**

**bye bye**

**Mariah**


	16. A weired Week

**Valentine Disaster.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long absence this is going to be the last chapter! Please enjoy!**

**ps:this chapter is very short**

**Chapter 12(i think):What a wiered week**

* * *

**Then Maxwell stepped on Sandy's foot which caused her to spill juice all over Maxwell's favorite book.**

**"SANDY!"yelled Maxwell.**

**"DON'T YOU SANDY ME! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"said Sandy as she and Maxwell ran in opposite directions.**

**Then the song "Bad Day" played.**

_**Where is the moment when we need it the most **_

_**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost **_

_**They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey **_

_**They tell me your passion's gone away **_

_**And I don't need no carrying on **_

_**You stand in the line just to hit a new low **_

_**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**_

_**You tell me your life's been way off line **_

_**You're falling to pieces every time **_

_**And I don't need no carrying on **_

_**Cause you had a bad day **_

_**You're taking one down **_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around **_

_**You say you don't know **_

_**You tell me don't lie **_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**The camera don't lie **_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**Well you need a blue sky holiday **_

_**The point is they laugh at what you say **_

_**And I don't need no carrying on **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**You're taking one down **_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around **_

_**You say you don't know **_

_**You tell me don't lie **_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**The camera don't lie **_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out **_

_**Wrong **_

_**You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that **_

_**Strong **_

_**Well I'm not wrong **_

_**So where is the passion when you need it the most **_

_**Oh you and I **_

_**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost **_

_**Cause you had a bad day **_

_**You're taking one down **_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around **_

_**You say you don't know **_

_**You tell me don't lie **_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**You see what you like **_

_**And how does it feel, one more time **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**You had a bad day**_

**"Sheesh, talk about perfect timimg.."said Pashmina as she walked out of the bathroom scarf free.**

**"Yeah, haha, this has been the weirdest week I've ever lived."said Panda.**

**"Well, Sorry Bij for ripping your ribbons."said Hamtaro.**

**"Zat's ok, I can alwayz get new onez."said Bijou as she hugged Hamtaro.**

**"Aww so sweet.Panda, do you have anything to say?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Uh, none that i can think of."said Panda.**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Im just kidding, im sorry for spilling carrot juice on your scarf."said Panda.**

**"That's more better."said Pashmina as she kissed him on the cheek which made him blush like mad!**

**"Ha, well happy Valentines day!"said the others in unison.**

**BUT WAIT WHAT ABOUT MAXWELL AND SANDY! ehh thats another story!**

**THE END (coughcoughfinallycoughcough)**


End file.
